Reality Check
by tiberius1
Summary: AU: *Complete* Post UR. Sequel to Realized Reality. Recommend you read that first. Synopsis included here. Please R
1. Begin Again

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, never will be. Just having a little fun.  
  
Summary of Realized Reality: Crais and Talyn rescue Crichton from his orbit of Earth. They went down to Earth to get supplies and allow Crichton to see his father. Once they leave Earth they go in search of a wormhole to take them back to Moya. Moya was just about to leave the area Crichton disappeared from when Talyn appears out of a wormhole. Turns out Crais is the father of Aeryn's child. This pretty much finishes destroying any relationship Aeryn and Crichton had. She decides to leave on Talyn once the youngster is willing to starburst. Scorpius knows her protection is the only thing keeping him alive. Ends with Talyn attempting starburst to flee a PK command carrier only to be sucked down a wormhole.  
  
Obviously nine sentences cannot do the story justice. Recommend you read it if you haven't done so already.  
  
Since there are two story lines, I will alternate between the two. I'll try to give equal coverage to each, but sometimes one may prevail in a given chapter due to the need to establish new characters, locations, situations, etc. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Even if it's just a short note telling me what you think. I'm thinking of leaving the time markers in. If you have strong feelings one-way or the other let me know. They are time from Aeryn's visit to the surgeon.  
  
Part 1  
  
{3 weekens}  
  
The morning after Crais and Talyn were pulled down the wormhole Aeryn had gained control of her sense of loss. She could definitely think a little more clearly. It occurred to her that Scorpius had warned them previously when the Peacekeepers were near. He hadn't done so this time. She found it odd that he hadn't warned them. Unless. She thought back to the conversation she and Crais had about their departure. Scorpius didn't want her to leave.  
  
She stormed down to the half-breed's cell. She had an air of menace about her. "You knew!" she accused.  
  
Scorpius casually approached his cell door and asked innocently, "Knew what, Officer Sun?"  
  
"You knew the command carrier was coming and purposefully didn't tell us."  
  
"Why would I do a thing like that?" he maintained his innocent demeanor.  
  
Aeryn knew that she was no match for Scorpius physically and made sure to stay out of his reach. "You wanted to make sure I didn't leave. To do that you had to get rid of Talyn. If that meant he was captured or just separated from us after starburst you didn't care. You need me here to keep you alive."  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about. My source on the command carrier did not contact me." He wasn't lying. He had a proximity detector that picked up on long wave emissions from the command carrier.  
  
"If I find out you had something to do with this you will not live to regret it." She stormed off down the corridor.  
  
Scorpius did not regret his decision. He doubted she could ever prove he knew of the command carrier. Even if she did, he was too useful to kill.  
  
Talyn had remained relatively calm. He had a few microts of hysteria, but Crais was able quickly calm him down. Talyn accepted the fact that his outburst was accomplishing nothing. Crais did not ask Talyn to starburst. In part because they did not know which direction to go and in part because Talyn's confidence had been destroyed once again. Crais had used his ample free time to analyze the facts surrounding his current predicament. If Scorpius had an informant on the command carrier, he clearly should have been aware of its presence prior to Talyn's sensors detecting it. Crais knew that Scorpius was a very adept technician. It was likely the half- breed had tapped into Moya's systems. If that were the case, he would have known that Crais was onboard Talyn.  
  
Talyn chirped at Crais. "Yes, Talyn. I believe that Scorpius allowed the Peacekeeper vessel to close. He hoped that with me onboard, your starburst would take us far from Moya, thus ensuring his safety."  
  
Talyn chirped again. "I understand your desire for vengeance. Aeryn gave Scorpius her word that he would not be harmed. Until she revokes that promise, I will not harm him." Talyn chirped. "If we can prove he is responsible, we may be able to convince her. Until then I suggest we concentrate on finding a way to return to Moya."  
  
  
  
For the next three solar days Aeryn avoided everyone. She stood her watch in command and would come to the center chamber long enough to get something to eat. Normally she took her food back to her quarters. D'Argo, Chiana and Crichton were beginning to worry about her, but none of them had been able to approach her about their concerns. Aeryn really needed a friend, but she didn't know whom to approach. She didn't even know what she would say. Once again she wished Zhaan were here. The Delvian would know what to say to make her feel better, to help her understand her feelings.  
  
She was so preoccupied with her grief that she didn't notice Chiana enter command. "You look like you could use a friend, Aeryn?" she asked gently. Aeryn was still pained that Chiana had told the others about the pregnancy. "I'm, uh, really sorry about telling everyone about your pregnancy. That was pretty stupid of me. I don't want you to feel sore at me."  
  
Aeryn took a deep breath. "I'm not sore at you, Chiana. I was a little hurt, but I realize everyone would find out eventually. I would have preferred to tell them myself, but you can't change the past."  
  
"No, you really can't. I, uh, know what you are going though and thought you might like to talk." Aeryn shot her a look that caused the Nebari to amend her statement. "Well, maybe not exactly, but I know what it's like to have your love life messed up."  
  
Aeryn smiled warmly, "Thank you, Chiana. This has been really hard for me. I wasn't really ready to come back to Moya. I only came back because I knew this was the only place I could come to recover. I didn't want to face him yet. I knew I wasn't ready. That's why I left after we destroyed the command carrier. I only stayed that long because that's what John wanted us to do. We knew that we couldn't allow anyone to have that power."  
  
"Do you think that might change?"  
  
Aeryn knew that Chiana and Crichton had been spending a lot of time together. Aeryn placed her hand on her stomach. "I doubt it. Not with Crais' child growing in me."  
  
Chiana looked away, "Yeah."  
  
"What? Do you know something?" Aeryn demanded.  
  
Chiana didn't want to tell Aeryn, but she was afraid not to. "We've, uh, talked about it. I don't think I should be sharing it with you, though." Chiana was backing away.  
  
Aeryn realized she had taken on a threatening demeanor and tried to calm herself a little. "I'm sorry. This is a tough time for me. I would appreciate anything you could tell me."  
  
Chiana considered this for few microts. "Well, he's still upset that you are keeping secrets from him. And I think you already know that he doesn't like the idea that Crais is the father."  
  
"That's obvious. Anything else?"  
  
"I think he still cares for you, he's just tired of the pain."  
  
"I think we both are. Thank you, Chiana."  
  
  
  
Crichton had seen Aeryn sulking around. He kept thinking that he should talk to her. Perhaps he had been too hard on her. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell her that. She was avoiding him. She was avoiding them all. He was glad he had Chiana to talk to. He wondered how Aeryn was able to go on with all those emotions bottled up inside. She was unwilling to accept his sympathy. When he arrived in his quarters he found Chiana waiting for him.  
  
He sat on his bed. She came up behind him and began rubbing his shoulders. "You're too tense. You should relax."  
  
"Mmmm. That feels good." He rolled his neck lazily.  
  
She rubbed his shoulders for few microts in silence before continuing, "I talked to Aeryn earlier."  
  
He tensed and asked in an offhanded tone, "What did she say?"  
  
She tried to work the new knots out of his shoulders, "Nothing much. She's still hurting. Couldn't get her to say anything about her past."  
  
"That it?"  
  
"Pretty much. She didn't say it but I think she misses Crais." Chiana was trying to push this relationship in her favor. She wasn't lying, but she was telling Crichton what it took to push him towards her.  
  
Crichton turned around, grabbed her, and pinned her to the bed. "Let's not talk about him," he said softly.  
  
  
  
{5 weekens}  
  
It took Talyn and Crais two weekens to find an inhabited planet. He had been surprised by the lack of space traffic in this sector of space. He had at first he thought he had returned to the area of the galaxy where Earth was, but none of the stars matched those they had charted. Normally, Crais would have enjoyed the opportunity to explore, but he was eager to return to Aeryn.  
  
The planet was a farming community and had a small spaceport that could only be classified as a remote outpost. He was able to purchase about a weekens worth of supplies and directions to the regional capital. They suggested he might have more luck procuring navigational information there.  
  
The first two days of the three-day journey to the regional capital were uneventful. Talyn had taken to humming to himself lately. Crais wondered where Talyn had picked up that strange habit. Crais found it strangely soothing. On occasion he would join Talyn. He was getting ready to prepare a simple meal for dinner when Talyn informed him he had detected a ship nearby. Crais closed his eyes and used Talyn's sensors to take a look. The ship was operating on minimal power, propulsion was disabled and score marks were clearly visible. Talyn scanned for life. There were two life signs. Crais quickly checked the dimensions of the ship. It would fit in the hangar. He had Talyn bring it aboard. On his way to the hangar he grabbed his pulse pistol.  
  
When he arrived in the hangar Talyn opened the doors and Crais proceeded cautiously towards the unknown ship. Talyn had his weapons drawn, prepared for the possibility of trouble. The hatch to the unknown ship remained closed. Crais assumed that meant the occupants were unable to open it. He had Talyn send a signal that would activate the airlock.  
  
The air in the ship was stale but breathable. The only illumination came from the emergency lights. Talyn guided him to the life signs. He was guided to what looked like a passenger cabin. There was an older woman on the bed who had sustained several injuries. Slumped in a chair was a younger woman. They appeared to be Sebacean, but Crais had learned long ago that appearances could be deceptive. He shook the younger woman and she came around.  
  
"Wh-where am I?"  
  
"I found your ship drifting in space. I have brought it onboard my ship. I need to take your companion to medbay for treatment. Can you walk?"  
  
"Yes," she stood and stretched.  
  
Crais picked up the older woman and led the younger to medbay. "What species are you?"  
  
"Sebacean. Why?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"For treatment. I want to make sure I do her no harm."  
  
She sounded a little ashamed as she responded, "Oh. Who are you?"  
  
By now they had reached the medbay and Crais was hooking the older woman up to the diagnostics. "Bialar Crais." He answered absent-mindedly. He studied the readouts and began a treatment regimen after consulting with Talyn.  
  
"I am Visha Maren and that is Calla." Visha paused a few microts watching all the activity. She sounded concerned as she asked, "Is she going to be all right?"  
  
Crais thought there was something familiar about her name, but he couldn't place it. He consulted the readouts again, "I have stabilized her. I believe she will recover fully. You may remain here or I can escort you to quarters."  
  
Visha didn't like the idea of being alone on a strange ship. Now that her adrenaline was wearing off she was feeling a little afraid. "I prefer to remain here."  
  
Crais nodded his head at her, "As you wish." He was about to walk out when it occurred to him she might be hungry. "I was preparing a meal when we detected your ship. There is enough to share if you are hungry."  
  
"I'd like that." She followed him down the corridor. "Where is your crew?"  
  
"I have no crew. It is just Talyn and I." He saw the confused look on her face and continued, "He is a Leviathan, a living ship."  
  
"Oh. I've heard of them, but I've never seen one." She looked around in awe and amazement.  
  
While he finished preparing their meal he decided to ask her a few questions. He discovered that she and Calla were explorer-archaeologists. They had been working together about ten cycles. He strongly believed there was something she was hiding from him, but he decided now was not the time to pursue it. They had recently been attacked by pirates who stole most of their cargo. She had managed to secrete part of their cash and some of the more valuable pieces before the pirates boarded. Crais was surprised they traveled in an unarmed ship. "I would think that someone who deals in valuables would not travel in an unarmed ship."  
  
"We've found that being armed attracts more trouble than it prevents. Besides, some planets don't let armed vessels land. Our ship isn't large enough for any sort of transport, so we decided against being armed. How bad is the damage?"  
  
"DRDs have already begun repairs. Talyn has accessed your database in order to get enough information to repair your ship. Some repairs will be beyond the skill level of the DRDs and will require one of us. A preliminary survey shows that we will have to procure some parts from a planet. It appears that key parts in your drive system have been removed."  
  
"Yeah, that was their brilliant idea to get rid of us. They didn't want to pull the trigger, but didn't want us to be able to identify them. They figured we would die by either suffocation or freezing."  
  
Crais thought that this type of behavior was quite cowardly. Talyn checked the database on the smaller ship and began checking his scanners for a matching profile. Crais smiled to himself. Talyn was doing the job Peacekeepers were originally founded to accomplish. Visha saw his smile, "What are you happy about?"  
  
"Talyn is scanning for the pirate vessel. If he locates them, he intends to ensure they get the justice they deserve." He then explained to her how his relationship with Talyn worked. He was also forced to admit that Talyn was a hybrid. He could see the color drain from her face when he mentioned the word Peacekeeper. "Visha, what's wrong? I am no longer a Peacekeeper and have no desire to ever be one again. As a matter of fact, if they find out I am still alive, they will try to kill me."  
  
That seemed to reassure her a little. "I guess I don't have to worry about you turning me in, then. I ran away ten cycles ago. I could not support the Peacekeeper way of life. My father, Councilor Zallas Maren, had chosen a suitable husband for me. Rather than marry the monstrosity of a man my father had chosen, I ran away. Calla mostly raised me and wouldn't let me leave alone. We headed into the Uncharted Territories and beyond, just to get beyond his reach."  
  
Crais now knew where he had heard the name Maren before. Councilor Maren was one of the more ruthless members of the High Council. Back when he was a Peacekeeper he had idolized the man. He then focused on the last part of her conversation. "Do you have starcharts of your journeys?"  
  
"Of course. Why?" she asked Crais curiously.  
  
Crais, in broad terms, explained his predicament. He didn't wish to get into any personal details at this time. She agreed to help him, though she warned she had no information on Tormented Space. They would correlate the astronomical data in the morning. Visha was eager to return to Calla's side. 


	2. Changes

Part 2 {5 weekens} The food was almost gone. They were sitting in the center chamber eating food cubes. Rygel complained, "Why is it we are eating food cubes again? D'Argo, you're captain, why can't you keep this ship supplied?"  
  
Tempers were getting as short as the food supply. D'Argo retorted, "Perhaps if you didn't eat so much, we would still have some food left."  
  
Sikozu was the only one unaffected by hunger. "I think that all of you eat too much. If you would let me help I could improve this Leviathan's sensors and improve the odds of locating a planet."  
  
"If you think we are going to let you do *anything* to Moya." D'Argo began.  
  
Crichton cut him off, "People, people, going after each other isn't helping the situation. I'm sure that Pilot is doing the best that he can. We've still got several days worth of food cubes, so we aren't in danger of starving."  
  
Chiana asked, "Can't you use wormholes to take us somewhere we can get something to eat. I'm sick of food cubes." She threw her food cube back onto her plate.  
  
"Doesn't work like that, Chi. If I couldn't use them to find Talyn, I certainly can't use them to find a planet."  
  
"Can't or won't," Aeryn said as she walked past them. That was actually the most she'd said to him in the last monen.  
  
Chiana looked at Crichton, "She's still not talking to you, huh?"  
  
D'Argo replied, "I don't think she's really talking to any of us."  
  
Crichton rose, "I don't wanna talk about it." He then left to continue his wormhole study.  
  
******  
  
The following morning Calla had regained consciousness, but was too weak to accompany them down to the planet. Crais and Visha had begun the navigational correlation. Talyn was assimilating the information quickly. He felt a little more confident now that he knew where he was. Once the information was transferred Crais and Talyn would plot a course to Moya's last known location.  
  
Crais and Visha took the transport pod down to the surface. The regional capital was definitely more cosmopolitan than the outpost he had previously visited. As they made their final approach, Crais saw the pirate ship. "Visha, there is your pirate ship."  
  
She looked out the viewscreen and shuddered. "I hope we don't run into them."  
  
"You have nothing to be afraid of. If I find them I will ensure they get what they deserve," his voice was cold and unemotional.  
  
"You mustn't hurt them," Visha implored.  
  
Crais paused, "What?"  
  
"You mustn't hurt them. If you do you are no better than they are."  
  
"They have committed a crime. They must be punished. I am merely an instrument of justice."  
  
"Peacekeeper propaganda. I can't believe you still buy that."  
  
"Do not question my beliefs. I have seen more than enough crime in my lifetime. I have also come to realize that some regions of space are not policed as well as they should be. Interstellar travel should be possible without having to fear for your safety. If I can deliver that justice and make the galaxy a safer place to live, then so be it. Do not judge me until you know all the facts." He stormed off in search of vendors that had the supplies he was looking for. Visha followed him because she didn't want to be left behind.  
  
They had been in the market for about an arn. Crais had secured most of the parts needed to repair Visha's ship. At first he had thought it might be nice to have some company onboard Talyn, after his earlier outburst he was beginning to think it might be best if he repaired her ship and sent them on their way. He heard her voice behind him exclaim, "You!"  
  
He then heard another voice, male, reply, "Not you!"  
  
Crais quickly spun around, pulse pistol drawn. He saw one of the pirates, presumably the leader. The pirate dropped his goods and ran when he saw the pistol pointed at him. Crais would have fired except there were too many civilians around. He gave chase. He was only remotely aware of Visha behind him yelling for him to stop. Crais was only paces behind the pirate and closing. The pirate turned down an alley, perhaps thinking to outrun his pursuer. This only gave Crais the opportunity to make a clean shot. He aimed for the leg and brought down the pirate. He could now take his time. The pirate was obviously someone not used to trouble and already had his hands held out to show they were empty.  
  
Visha came around the corner and saw Crais pointing his pistol at the pirate's head. "Don't shoot him!" she yelled.  
  
"I have no intention of shooting him. I intend to find out where the rest of your goods are and recovering them from the pirates. I then intend to turn him and his cohorts over to the authorities."  
  
This statement took the steam out of the argument Visha had prepared.  
  
Suddenly there was a voice behind them, "What's going on here?"  
  
They looked up and saw two of the local constables. Crais set his pulse pistol down on the ground and held his hands in plain sight. Crais quickly explained what had happened.  
  
One of the constables spoke into a comms device, "I will need all of you to accompany me. The spaceport has been locked down. If what you said is true the pirates won't be getting away. Crais got a distant look on his face. He reached back for his transponder and spoke, "Talyn, fire to disable only."  
  
At the same time the constables leveled their weapons at Crais and were yelling at him to put his hands where they could see them. Crais placed his hands up and explained that he had been communicating with his ship. Once it was confirmed that the ship in question had broken the spaceport lockdown, Crais and Visha got a little more sympathy.  
  
It took a few arns for them to bring in the other pirates. It didn't take them long to verify that part of the pirate's cargo matched what was stolen from Visha's ship. The artifacts were returned to her as soon as proof of ownership was produced. Right before they left Visha asked, "What will become of them?"  
  
Crais grabbed her by the arm, "Never mind her, Constable. She already knows the answer to that question. We really must be going. I am expecting a delivery at our transport." He then led her outside.  
  
Once they were outside and down the block she shoved him away from her, "What was that about?"  
  
"I wasn't going to have you make a scene. You know very well what will happen to them. Belittling other's laws and customs accomplishes nothing."  
  
"This from the mighty Peacekeeper."  
  
He forced himself to try to remain calm. Through gritted teeth he growled, "I am not now nor will I ever again be a Peacekeeper. If you wish to remain onboard Talyn I suggest you remember that fact." He stormed off for the spaceport leaving Visha to follow in his wake.  
  
Crais looked at the artifacts as they packed them on the transport pod, "These are valuable?"  
  
"To the right people. We have managed to make a respectable living doing this. I look forward to exploring new territory in Tormented Space."  
  
Crais stopped what he was doing. "You intend to come with us?"  
  
"Why not? We've done about all we can out here. Our ship can't go near as fast as Talyn. Do you not want the company?"  
  
Crais wasn't sure how to answer. Talyn did enjoy the company of others, but Visha was beginning to grate on him. He didn't know if he could endure another of her lectures about the evils of being a Peacekeeper. He knew those evils. He had been their embodiment for almost his entire life. "It's not that. I just thought you would prefer to stay here."  
  
She smiled at him, "I think it's time for a change of scenery."  
  
"Be warned that this is not an archeological expedition. Talyn and I are searching for his mother. That will have first priority." They returned to Talyn in silence. Visha was left wondering what was so important that Crais was in such a hurry to return. He was keeping something from her. She intended to find out what it was. She stole a glance of him out of the corner of her eye. He really was quite good looking. It would be nice to be with a man again. If he was a former Peacekeeper, he should be open to recreating with her.  
  
*******  
  
{5.5 weekens} Pilot's image popped up on the clamshell, disturbing yet another meal of food cubes, "Attention, everyone, Moya has located a planet where I believe you can get supplies." Everyone except, Aeryn rushed to command, eager to see the readout on this new planet.  
  
D'Argo took charge when they arrived. "It looks perfect, Pilot. Have you made arrangements for us to land yet?"  
  
"I'm.working on it, Captain." Pilot was beginning to regret having them elect a captain. Of course if he hadn't he would still be taking orders from all of them. He was resigned to the fact that this method was better. After several microts his image reappeared on the clamshell, "I have made arrangements for you to travel to the planet. They have sent a copy of their laws for visitors. It is highly recommended that you read it before departing for the surface."  
  
D'Argo looked around the room, "Since this is the only planet in the area, I suggest everyone be on their best behavior. I want everyone to read those laws and let me know when you have done so. We will depart for the surface in two arns."  
  
D'Argo wasn't kidding about making sure that everyone knew the rules. He gave a quiz before deciding they could go. Chiana thought it was ridiculous. She had to go back and reread the rules. Finally everyone except Scorpius and Aeryn was assembled. D'Argo asked, "Is Aeryn coming?"  
  
"I'll go find out," offered Crichton. He walked down to Aeryn's quarters and hit the door chime.  
  
She responded, "Go away."  
  
Crichton ignored that and entered anyway. "Are you coming down to the planet?" He saw Aeryn curled up on the bed, her back to the door.  
  
"What part of 'go away' didn't you understand? I'm staying here. Someone has to keep an eye on Scorpius."  
  
"It would probably do you good to get off the ship. You haven't left in over 5 weekens."  
  
She stood up and walked over to him. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him out the door. "I want to stay here, why can't you leave me alone." She slammed the door controls.  
  
Crichton stood there staring at the door for a few microts. He mumbled to himself in his best Greta Garbo, "I vant to be alone."  
  
When he got back down the maintenance bay everyone looked up, "She wants to stay here. Says she needs to keep an eye on Scorpy."  
  
"Pilot and the DRDs are capable of doing that," D'Argo replied.  
  
"You tell her that. She shoved me out of her quarters. If she wants to come down she'll do it on her own."  
  
Chiana whined, "Come, D'Argo, I gotta get off this ship for a little while."  
  
D'Argo reluctantly agreed to leave her behind.  
  
About an arn after the others had left, Aeryn had a visitor. "Officer Sun, I believe we need to talk."  
  
She was instantly alert and had pulled the pulse pistol out from under her pillow, "What are you doing here, Scorpius?"  
  
He moved to sit in the chair, "Come now, Officer Sun, we are friends. There is no need for weaponry. I have merely come to talk with you."  
  
"Scorpius we are not now, nor have we ever been friends.  
  
"Come now, we have each saved each other's lives, that must count for something?"  
  
"It means we're even. Go away," she replied coldly.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm concerned about your well-being. I assume this is the first time you have been pregnant. It must be a frightening experience to endure alone and without any knowledge about the physical effects of pregnancy. I could provide you with some information to help you get through this. I.assume that you have been experiencing nausea?"  
  
"How did you know that?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"You see my knowledge is not limited to science. I also possess a great deal of information about medicine."  
  
"What do you want in return?"  
  
"Nothing. I merely wish to continue my existence here, where I can protect John and the knowledge he possesses. If something were to happen to you, I would lose that ability."  
  
"What do you mean if something were to happen?" She was beginning to lower her guard.  
  
Scorpius rose and began circling her, "It is rare, but occasionally a pregnancy involves complications. I could monitor you to ensure that you do not experience any of these complications. It is true that you have not been examined since the fetus was released, is it not? And without Pa'u Zhaan or Joolushku, there is no one here with any medical training. Other than, of course, me. I suggest we proceed to med bay," he gestured towards the door.  
  
Aeryn could see no flaw in his reasoning. In fact she was eager to follow him. Scorpius had played right to her fears. She lowered her weapon, "All right, but then you go back to your cell."  
  
"Agreed." He was quite pleased with himself, but she didn't notice.  
  
Once everyone was on the planet they split up. The planet was safe and had an excellent law enforcement record. About six arns after everyone had left D'Argo received a comms signal from Pilot, "Go ahead, Pilot."  
  
"Captain, I am relaying a message from Crichton and Chiana. It seems they have been arrested. The authorities are asking that you come retrieve them and escort them back to Moya."  
  
D'Argo growled, "I'm on my way." D'Argo notified the others to meet him at the pod. Rygel began to argue, but stopped when he heard a snarl come through his comms badge. Once D'Argo had liberated the two of them they returned to the pod in silence.  
  
Sikozu quipped once they arrived, "Is it possible for you to go somewhere without causing trouble?"  
  
Everyone ignored her. D'Argo began dressing them down, "Didn't the two of you understand the importance of following the rules? Did I not make it clear enough to you? What could you have possibly done to get arrested?"  
  
The two of them stammered and glanced at each other. Chiana spoke up, "Nothing. We didn't do anything."  
  
Rygel looked at the two of them suspiciously, "Well you must have done something. One doesn't get arrested for doing nothing."  
  
Crichton tried to save face, "It was a misunderstanding, that's all. Hey, it couldn't have been anything serious, they let us go."  
  
"As long as you were escorted off the planet," D'Argo finished.  
  
"Just a minor detail," Chiana offered.  
  
D'Argo did not look pleased at them. "You know how difficult it is to find planets where we can purchase supplies. Fortunately I purchased supplies before I thought of myself. We will not go hungry."  
  
"They're kicking us all off the planet?" Chiana asked.  
  
"They didn't specifically say so, but they suggested it would be best if we all left." D'Argo looked at Crichton and dressed him down, "I would have thought you were responsible enough to stay out of trouble." They rode back up to Moya in silence. Chiana and Crichton were left with the task of unloading their supplies.  
  
~Aeryn, the transport pod is on it's way back to Moya,~ Pilot reported.  
  
Aeryn responded automatically, "Thank you, Pilot." She was sitting in her quarters wondering what had happened to cause them to return so soon. She had expected them to be gone for several days.  
  
Scorpius rose, "I think it best if I returned to my cell. If you have any further questions, you know where you can find me."  
  
She found it odd that the one person she could confide in was the one she had the least cause to trust. 


	3. Journey Home

Part 3  
  
{6 weekens} Visha and Calla had been onboard about a weeken. Visha was surprised that they hadn't starburst yet. She had discussed it with Calla. It seemed highly unusual that someone who was in such a hurry would not use the quickest method of travel. Visha had decided to bring it up at breakfast. She and Calla entered the galley. Crais was already at the table. They sat across from Crais and ate in silence for a few microts. Visha finally decided to ask him. "Bialar, if this is a Leviathan, why don't we starburst?"  
  
"Talyn isn't ready to starburst yet."  
  
"I've been here a weeken now. It can't take that long for the power to build."  
  
"That's not what we are waiting for," he answered impatiently. If she had a point he hoped she would make it soon.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? I thought you were in a hurry to return to Moya."  
  
"I am." He paused not sure how to continue. He didn't know how she would respond. "Talyn's last two starbursts have.involved a significant amount of trauma. He is.reluctant to attempt starburst again."  
  
Visha stared at him in stunned silence for a few microts. "You mean to tell me this Leviathan is afraid of his natural propulsion?" she asked incredulously before beginning to laugh, "That's too funny. Perhaps I should leave now before I get killed."  
  
Crais clenched his jaws. He could feel his blood boiling. "Perhaps you should," he growled. "If you wish to remain on Talyn, I will expect that you behave more.appropriately."  
  
Visha looked over at Calla, "That's the problem with Peacekeepers, no sense of humor."  
  
Crais didn't have to take this. Not on his ship. He leapt out of his seat, sending it skittering, and slapped the table. He pointed his finger at Visha and was about to begin berating her when Talyn cautioned him not to say anything he might regret. Instead Crais stalked out of the galley.  
  
Calla looked over at Visha and spoke in a motherly tone, "You should not be so hard on him."  
  
Visha put her hand on Calla's, "I have to break through that tough exterior somehow."  
  
"I don't think that is the way. Perhaps kindness would serve you better?"  
  
Visha laughed, "Calla, he is a Peacekeeper. What could he know of kindness?"  
  
"More than you might think. You know that I am a good judge of character. Trust me."  
  
Crais stood in command, ignoring Talyn. He had thought that Crichton was the most annoying individual he had ever met. He was now rethinking that assumption. He had heard Visha's last comment. It hurt him that she apparently thought of him as nothing more than a Peacekeeper. He had worked hard to try to shed his Peacekeeper persona. He just didn't like opening up to strangers. Visha was definitely quite a bit more annoying than Crichton. Talyn found humor in how easy it was for her to get under Crais' skin. Once again Crais found himself wondering how Talyn had ended up with this esoteric sense of humor. He certainly hadn't designed it into the hybrid. He was blatantly ignoring Talyn. He wasn't in the mood to be cheered up.  
  
He heard the door open behind him and silently cursed Talyn. "Come to ridicule me some more?" he growled.  
  
"Actually, no," she sounded meek and apologetic. "I've come to apologize." Crais turned to face her. She was staring at the deck, "I have been treating you harshly. I have never liked Peacekeepers and even though you are no longer one, it is how I have been treating you. You may have left the Peacekeepers, but you still have the bearing of one."  
  
Talyn told him she had a point. Crais got the impression that Talyn liked her. "My manners are my own. I have not treated you or Calla unfairly, yet you seem determined to insult me at every opportunity. I have tried to be respectful of your beliefs and I expected the same from you. You claim to be civilized, but I have yet to see a demonstration of this." Talyn warned him he might be pushing to far.  
  
"That is true. I have been harsh towards you. I have insulted you and Talyn without really understanding your past. I shouldn't have laughed about Talyn being afraid to starburst. I have no idea what has caused his discomfort with starburst and I should not joke about it. I'm sure it is very serious. I would appreciate if you could tell me. Perhaps I could help?" She had slowly moved closer to him and now had her hand on his upper arm.  
  
Crais felt his anger fading. It is possible he had misjudged her. She might only be reacting to his demeanor. Talyn encouraged him to explain the problem to her. Talyn did not like to see Crais angry. Telling her might cause her to be less antagonistic. Crais explained what had happened during the last two starbursts. It was painful for him to recall the one from the command carrier. He shuddered and could not completely explain what had happened. As he spoke he could see the look of shock cross her face. When she finished it took a few microts before she could find her voice, "By Cholak. It is a miracle the two of you are alive."  
  
All harshness was gone from his voice, "A fact of which I am deeply aware. It appears that though I thought I was done with the Universe, it was not done with me."  
  
"And you believe that purpose may be with Moya?"  
  
"There is a chance."  
  
She looked away and spoke softly, "Oh."  
  
Crais could hear the disappointment in her voice. He gently placed his hand under her chin and turned her head so she faced him, "What?"  
  
"Nothing," she turned away from him.  
  
He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her around, "Something is bothering you. What is it?" he asked gently.  
  
"It's nothing it was a foolish thought." She shrugged off his arms and walked out of command.  
  
He was perplexed by her behavior. ~She likes you,~ came a voice in his head.  
  
Crais realized what Talyn was saying. Now that he thought about it he wondered how he had missed it. Previously she had alluded to recreating, but he had never thought she might be forming an emotional attachment. "You may be right. She has an unusual way of showing it though."  
  
~What do you think of her?~  
  
"I was ready to throw her off the ship a quarter of an arn ago. Now, I don't know what to think of her."  
  
******  
  
{7 weekens} Aeryn had been feeling a stabbing pain her stomach most of the day. She had hoped it would go away, but it wasn't. She began to fear that something was wrong. She got up and made her way to Scorpius' cell, careful to avoid everyone. She didn't want them to see her in a weakened state. She collapsed as she reached his cell, using one of Moya's ribs for support. Scorpius opened his door and immediately went to her side. "Officer Sun, you have a fever. I must get you to med bay." He addressed the ceiling, "Pilot, have Sikozu meet me in med bay. Officer Sun is ill."  
  
He scooped her into his arms and rushed to med bay. She had tried to protest his notifying Pilot. By the time they arrived the others had assembled in med bay, concern showing on their faces. None of them seemed concerned that Scorpius was not in his cell. "Is she going to be all right?" D'Argo asked.  
  
"I have not yet had an opportunity to examine her. I ask that all save Sikozu leave so that I may treat her." For the most part they complied. Crichton hung at the door until Chiana led him away.  
  
Scorpius worked quickly to reduce her fever. It was rising quickly and he didn't want to risk her succumbing to heat delirium. He knew that would surely kill the fetus. Once her fever was under control he began looking for the cause. He wished she were conscious so he could ask her what other symptoms she had been suffering. A preliminary scan showed that she had suffered no physical injury.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Sikozu asked.  
  
"Unknown. Pregnancies can be quite dangerous. There is any number of complications. The first thing to do is to scan for signs of infection. That is the most likely cause of her illness."  
  
Crichton, D'Argo and Chiana were pacing command. D'Argo asked, "How long has it been, Pilot?"  
  
"Five hundred microts since the last time you asked," answered a frustrated Pilot. "I will notify you as soon as I know something."  
  
"It's been an arn. Do you think she's all right? Maybe one of us should go check?" Chiana asked.  
  
"Scorpius will let us know when he has something to report," D'Argo stated.  
  
"I can't believe we left her alone with him. I mean, how did he know she was sick anyway?" Crichton asked.  
  
"Quite simple, John. She came to me because she was feeling ill. I wish she had come to me sooner. I am optimistic she will recover fully, but I will require her to remain in med bay under my care for the next several days."  
  
"Why did she come to you?" Crichton asked.  
  
"My knowledge is not limited to the sciences. I know much about Sebacean physiology, including pregnancy. When I examined her 2 weekens ago she was fine. She has somehow contracted an infection that caused her to become feverish. I have treated the fever and the infection. She is unconscious now and will be so for the next six arns."  
  
"And the baby?" Chiana asked.  
  
"I can detect no damage. I will monitor her progress. I will notify you when she regains consciousness." Scorpius turned to return to med bay.  
  
******  
  
Using the navigational information from Visha's ship Talyn had now crossed a good portion of the Uncharted Territories. He had made several small starbursts, but was reluctant to make a larger one. Visha had been much less harsh towards Crais since their confrontation. She still teased him, but she was much less critical about his Peacekeeper past. She had also been very supportive of Talyn's rehabilitation. Crais had heard her on several occasions speaking reassuringly to the youngster. She even sang songs to him. Visha had a beautiful voice and Talyn liked to hear her sing. Sometimes Calla would join in and sing harmony. Crais enjoyed these impromptu concerts as well.  
  
He was smiling to himself, humming along when Talyn notified him there was a ship on the edge of their sensor range. Crais pulled up the tactical display and analyzed the data. It was a Marauder. He wondered what a Marauder was doing this far in the Uncharteds. "Talyn block it's transmissions," he ordered. Calla and Visha entered command. They had felt the change in Talyn's posture.  
  
"What's going on?" Visha asked.  
  
"Talyn has detected a Marauder. I have ordered him to block its transmissions. I believe they may have detected us. They have changed course. Talyn, pursue."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"We are going to destroy it," Crais stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"What! You can't do that!"  
  
"Yes, I can.and I must. I cannot let them report back to High Command that Talyn and I are alive."  
  
She grabbed his coat and pleaded, "You claim you are not one of them anymore. Prove it and do not destroy them."  
  
Talyn was closing fast. He grasped her wrists in his hands, "Visha, I am finally free of them. They think Talyn and I are dead. With that belief comes my freedom. If that Marauder is allowed to report back, High Command will recommence their search for me. I do not want to live the rest of my life on the run. You of all people should understand that. High Command wants Talyn and they want me to tell them how to make more gunships. I cannot let that happen." He gently removed her hands.  
  
As Talyn closed on the Marauder, another ship entered sensor range. It was a frigate. "Talyn, scan for other ships." There was nothing else and Talyn's jamming was still in effect. Finally the Marauder was within weapon's range. "Fire!" Two shots and the Marauder was no more. Talyn continued closing on the frigate.  
  
A look of horror crossed the two women's faces. "You aren't going to.You wouldn't?" Visha asked weakly.  
  
Sorrow crossed Crais' face and he closed his eyes. He hated what he was about to do, but knew he had no choice. "I must," he replied quietly. He concentrated on helping Talyn avoid the fire coming from the frigate. Talyn was hit with several glancing blows. Finally the fire from Talyn's cannon struck the power core. The shock wave from the explosion threw everyone around command. Crais' head hit one of the consoles and he was knocked unconscious. 


	4. Wounds

Part 4 {7 weekens}  
  
Aeryn began to regain consciousness. She was a little groggy and at first didn't know where she was or what had happened. She began to look around as her head cleared and noticed she was in med bay. She placed her hand on her stomach and started to sit.  
  
Scorpius gently restrained her, "You need rest."  
  
"My baby?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Is fine for the time being. I will require you to remain here for the next couple of solar days for observation. Pilot, notify the others that Officer Sun has regained consciousness."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me. You collapsed outside of my cell. I brought you here and treated you for an infection. Had you not come to me when you did, I might not have been able to help you. You were running a high fever."  
  
Aeryn thought hard for a few microts, "I woke up this morning with a pain in my stomach. I thought it would go away, but it didn't. It got worse. That's when I came to find you."  
  
"In the future, you should not wait so long," he admonished.  
  
D'Argo, Chiana and Crichton walked into med bay. "How are you feeling, Aeryn?" asked D'Argo.  
  
"Much better," she smiled.  
  
Rygel approached her. He sounded uncomfortable, "It's good to see you are well."  
  
Chiana came to his rescue, "We're nearing a planet. You need me to pick anything up for you?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Thank you for the offer."  
  
"You get some rest." Chiana and D'Argo walked out of med bay, leaving Crichton alone with Aeryn. Scorpius had disappeared somewhere. Crichton stood there in silence for a few microts.  
  
He walked a little closer to Aeryn, "I'm glad you're feeling better. Scorpy says the baby's fine. I guess that's good news."  
  
"It is." There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Crichton began pacing. "Why did you go to Scorpy?"  
  
"He came to me when we were at the last planet. He offered to help me through the pregnancy. He's the only one onboard who has any knowledge about pregnancy and medicine."  
  
"You didn't get any information when you were on the planet?" Crichton accused.  
  
"I didn't think to get a detailed listing of all the ailments that I might suffer. I just didn't know what to expect."  
  
"Really planned ahead, didn't you?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"You can go now," she said coldly.  
  
He tried to apologize, "Aeryn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be harsh, I was just trying to be funny."  
  
"Well, you weren't." She was on the verge of tears. "I could have lost the baby or died and all I get from you are jokes." She was in tears by the time she finished.  
  
He tried to comfort her, but she shoved him away and turned her back to him, "Just leave. Go back to Chiana."  
  
Scorpius had entered the room and escorted Crichton out of the room, "I think it best you come back later when she is feeling stronger. She is still quite upset."  
  
"Understatement of the year," Crichton muttered.  
  
Scorpius walked over, sat on the edge of the bed and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "He's gone. I think you should calm down and get some rest. I've brought you something to eat in case you are hungry."  
  
Now that he mentioned it, Aeryn could feel her stomach grumbling. She sat up, wiped the tears off her face, and began eating on the meal he had brought her. When she was halfway through it she asked, "What's wrong with me? Why do I over-react to everything?"  
  
"As I explained to you before, your body is continuously adjusting your hormone levels. That will understandably affect you emotionally."  
  
"Will it go away?"  
  
"I cannot say. I suggest you get some rest. I will check back on you later."  
  
*******  
  
Visha was yelling at Calla to give her a hand with Crais. The two of them rolled him over onto his back He had a nasty gash over his left eye and blood was oozing out of it. His left arm was also injured. It looked like his shoulder was dislocated. Talyn was chirping excitedly and the women had no idea what he was saying. Visha tried to reassure the youngster, "Talyn, I think he's going to be all right. We'll get him down to med bay and make sure. In the mean time I think we had better get out of here."  
  
Talyn chirped again and Visha thought that this one meant he was agreeing with her. Suddenly Talyn lurched forward and there was that sickening feeling that happens when time and space are twisted as a Leviathan starbursts. When the feeling had dissipated Calla grabbed Crais' legs and Visha grabbed him around the chest, careful not to further damage his shoulder. It was hard work carrying him to med bay. He was quite a bit heavier than either of the women. Visha got a cloth and cleaned the wound on his head. It was a nasty cut, clear to the bone. Calla had some medical training and was able to stop the bleeding. She was looking for a cellular regenerator, but couldn't find it. Calla then scanned him for other wounds. Other than the head injury and the shoulder, he appeared unharmed. Calla looked over at Visha, "Why don't you stay with him first. I'll check back in a little while. Let me know if his vital signs change."  
  
Visha pulled up a chair and sat at his right side. He looked so peaceful. All anger and frustration was gone from his face. His hair was coming loose from its queue, a few stray tendrils framing his face. She couldn't resist brushing them off to the side. She leaned over and impulsively kissed his forehead. She sat there and held his hand, eventually falling asleep with her head against his chest.  
  
Crais awoke and the first thing he noticed was that he couldn't hear Talyn. He tried to move his right arm only to find it pinned. He then tried to move his left arm and cried out in pain. His cry caused Visha to jump nearly out of her skin and fall out of the chair. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
She rose to her feet, rubbing the soreness out of her rear. "In the aftermath of the explosion you hit your head and were knocked unconscious. You also dislocated your shoulder, which I'm sure you have discovered. Took a real nasty bump to your head. We couldn't find the cellular regenerator, but we did get the bleeding stopped."  
  
Crais pointed to a drawer with his good arm, "It's over there in the top drawer." He tried to sit and was overcome with a wave of nausea.  
  
Visha saw him slump back into the bed, "I told you it was a nasty bump on your head. It's hard, but not that hard. Calla thinks you've suffered a serious concussion." She came over and ran the regenerator over his wound. She got a damp cloth to gently clean off the dried blood, "Good as new. Well, almost."  
  
Crais reached his right hand up and rubbed his forehead, "Almost?"  
  
She traced the wound with her finger, "There's a thin line that should fade. Once you're stronger we can do something about your shoulder."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know. Talyn starbursted right after the battle and I've been with you ever since. You were out for about ten arns."  
  
Crais rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Ten arns. May I have my transponder back?"  
  
"Calla said not until you are better. Talyn sustained some minor injuries and she doesn't want you subjected to his discomfort or him to your mental fogginess."  
  
He started to argue, "I do not." He had to continue in a quieter voice, "Perhaps she is correct. Am I permitted to return to my quarters or must I remain here?"  
  
"You should stay here where the monitoring equipment is."  
  
Crais slumped back resigned to his fate. He then realized Visha had said she had been there, with him, the whole time. He watched her as she returned the regenerator to its drawer. She moved with a feminine grace he was not used to seeing. She really was quite attractive when she wasn't busy insulting him.  
  
"Do you think you could eat something?"  
  
"I'd like that." He smiled at her.  
  
She felt her knees go weak. This was the first time he had smiled at her. She thought he looked gorgeous when he smiled. "I'll.uh.get something to eat."  
  
Crais chuckled to himself after she had left. It appeared she did like him. He didn't know what to do. He knew that it was unlikely there would ever be anything emotional between him and Aeryn, but he had a responsibility to his child. He should have helped them repair their ship and then insisted they leave. His life would be much simpler now if he had. He wished he could talk with Talyn.  
  
The following morning Calla deemed him in good enough health to get up. He was feeling much stronger. She had him sit on a chair that was braced against the diagnostic bed. Calla and Visha then stood on the other side of the bed and took hold of his arm. He knew this would hurt. Calla had said on the count of three they would pull. They did it on two. He cried out in pain. "It'll be sore for a couple of days, but it should be fine. Don't put a lot of pressure on it right away."  
  
Crais was rubbing his shoulder and testing it out. Everything seemed to work properly, "Thank you. May I have my transponder back now?" Calla handed it over. Crais inserted it and closed his eyes while he conversed with Talyn and conducted a systems check. Everything seemed to be operating properly. Talyn had sustained only minor damage, which the DRDs had been able to repair. He checked the navigational system. They were nearly to Tormented Space. It would still take a couple of weeks to reach Moya's last known location, but they were much closer. Talyn's last starburst had been a large one. Crais was proud of Talyn for overcoming his fear. Of course, it might have been that Talyn feared capture more than starburst.  
  
Calla looked at him sternly, "I would like you to take it easy today. It will take several days for you to fully recover."  
  
Crais was not about to argue. When he stood, he could feel his knees nearly buckle. He definitely was not at full strength. "I will go to my quarters and rest there." She nodded in approval. Crais' pride was the only thing that allowed him to walk upright out of the med bay. He managed to get around the bend in the corridor before he nearly collapsed. He used Talyn's walls for support. He had not realized how large Talyn was becoming.  
  
He was almost half way to his quarters when Visha came down the corridor. She moved to his right side and slid his arm over her shoulders and placed her arm around his waist for support. "Why do you have to be so hard headed?"  
  
"It is an integral part of my nature," he panted. He was out of breath from trying to make his way to his quarters. He collapsed on his bed when they got to his quarters. "Thank you for your assistance, Visha."  
  
"You're quite welcome. I think I'll stay a little while to make sure that you are going to be all right."  
  
"I assure you I do not need to be watched. I am a little weakened by my experience, that is all."  
  
"All the same, I'm staying."  
  
"Suit yourself." He took his boots off and lay back on his bed. He felt a little self-conscious that she was still there. He tried to ignore her and get some rest, but couldn't. He was all too aware of her presence. He had resolved that he would not break.  
  
******  
  
{9 weekens} They were approaching another planet. It seemed this area of Tormented Space was more populated than some of the other areas. Aeryn was feeling up to visiting the planet. She looked at herself in the mirror and ran her hand over her stomach. It was beginning to swell as the child within grew. She pulled her trousers on, barely able to fasten them. She was in desperate need of new clothes. She was beginning to rethink her decision to release the baby from stasis. Unfortunately a decision that could not be reversed.  
  
She met the others in the maintenance bay. In spite of his better judgment, D'Argo had decided to let Crichton and Chiana accompany them to the planet. This one seemed to have less restrictive rules of behavior. He didn't think it likely they would get in trouble here.  
  
The crew had been gone for not quite an arn when Scorpius entered Pilot's Den. "What are you doing here?" Pilot asked disdainfully.  
  
"I have come to warn you that a Scarren bounty hunter ship is approaching," Scorpius stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"And how would you know that?" Pilot asked skeptically.  
  
"One of the vessels that just entered orbit is a scout ship. That means the main ship is not far behind. I suggest you notify the others to return to Moya immediately."  
  
"Why should I believe you, Scorpius?"  
  
"Pilot, I have not lied to you or any member of this.crew. If you prefer to wait until the Scarren vessel arrives and fires a dampening net at us, that is your decision."  
  
Pilot creased his brow and studied Scorpius. He didn't like the half-breed, but Scorpius had saved their lives on several occasions. He reached over and hit a button on the control panel, "Ka D'Argo, a Scarren scout ship is headed for the surface. I suggest that you and the others return to Moya immediately."  
  
'We're on our way, Pilot,' he responded.  
  
"As soon as they return I suggest we depart the planet."  
  
"I am already making preparations. I suggest that you return to your cell."  
  
"I believe I can be of assistance if the Scarren vessel closes on us. I will wait for them in command."  
  
"As you wish," Pilot said to his retreating back. He didn't care if Scorpius had done nothing to harm anyone. He still didn't trust Scorpius.  
  
Everyone ran straight to command from the maintenance bay. D'Argo was just beginning to ask what Scorpius was doing there when Pilot interrupted, "Moya has detected a Scarren ship. It has seen us and is on a pursuit vector."  
  
"Can we starburst, Pilot?" D'Argo asked.  
  
Crichton spoke up, "No. There are too many wormholes around here."  
  
"We cannot outrun the Scarren vessel," stated Pilot.  
  
"We need to head back to the planet, use its gravity to give us a boost."  
  
"Too late, Commander. The vessel is between us and the planet."  
  
Crichton and Chiana ran over to try to get the defense screen somewhat operational. D'Argo asked, "What is their armament?"  
  
"They have three pulse cannons and a dampening net," Pilot replied.  
  
"At least they don't have a frag cannon," Aeryn stated.  
  
"If I may suggest." Scorpius began.  
  
"No!" growled D'Argo.  
  
"They will be within weapons range in 50 microts," Pilot stated.  
  
Crichton threw his hands up in frustration, "This thing's fried. I can't get it up in 50 microts."  
  
"Surely there must be something we can do?" asked Rygel.  
  
"We're gonna die," stated Chiana.  
  
"I doubt it. They want me alive," observed Crichton.  
  
"Fine, you get to live, the rest of us are going to die, though."  
  
"Thirty microts," Pilot continued his countdown.  
  
Sikozu moved over to Crichton, "Are you telling me starburst in a wormhole infested area is a worse fate than being captured by the Scarrens?"  
  
"Yes. It is."  
  
"Fifteen microts."  
  
Rygel began giving himself some sort of last rights. Chiana and John hugged each other. Aeryn and D'Argo pulled on their warrior faces. It was past the time when Scorpius' advice would have done them any good.  
  
"Five, four, three, two, one."  
  
"There was an explosion, but it was not on Moya. It was the Scarren ship." 


	5. Reunited

Part 5  
  
~Pilot, is everyone all right?~ Crais asked.  
  
Crichton laughed, "My boy Crais, saving the day."  
  
"Everyone is well. Your arrival was quite.timely," D'Argo replied. He would not thank Crais. He still did not trust the ex-Peacekeeper.  
  
Aeryn had not thought it possible, but Scorpius' face drained of all color.  
  
~That is good to hear. We will be coming over shortly,~ Crais announced and then severed communications.  
  
Chiana asked, "Did he say we?"  
  
******  
  
Visha looked at him and quipped, "Warm welcome from your friends. I would have expected them to thank you for saving them from the Scarrens."  
  
"I never said they were my friends. You may stay here or you may come with me to Moya or you can go on your way."  
  
"Oh, we're going over to Moya. I want to meet these people and see what it is that's so important to you on Moya that you would risk your life saving people who aren't your friends."  
  
"As you wish. We may be staying over there for a few days." He walked out of command and went to his quarters to pack his bag.  
  
When Crais arrived on Moya he received his typical warm welcome. "I see you still use your standard method of greeting," he said dryly.  
  
"Just a little precaution until we know who your friends are," D'Argo stated.  
  
He quickly glanced at Aeryn before turning his attention back to D'Argo, "Very well. This is Visha Maren and Calla. They are explorer/archaeologists. I think you will find they are peaceful." Crais then introduced the members of Moya's crew, with the exception of Scorpius, whom Crais assumed was back in his cell. He would have to talk to the half- breed later.  
  
"How did you find us?" D'Argo asked.  
  
"Talyn heard Moya's distress call. Fortunately we were close enough to provide assistance before the Scarrens could fire. If we could proceed to the center chamber I will explain what happened." Crais told of his adventures in a non-chronological fashion. He decided that given D'Argo's temper it was best to save his hypothesis about Scorpius' failure to notify them about the command carrier until the end.  
  
D'Argo hissed when he heard this revelation, "I should have known Scorpius would do something underhanded. But, why?"  
  
Aeryn answered, "He was afraid I would leave on Talyn and that the rest of you would decide to get rid of him."  
  
"He has now proven himself untrustworthy and placed us and Moya in danger. Can we space him?" D'Argo addressed his question to Aeryn.  
  
"I gave him my word. I will not go back on that. Besides we don't have any proof he had anything to do with it."  
  
D'Argo hissed one last time before storming out of the chamber. Rygel had decided to pay only superficial attention to Crais' account and was eating. Sikozu wasn't there. She had probably gone to report to Scorpius. Aeryn walked out of the chamber. Crais waited a microt before following. Visha moved as if she was going to follow. Calla placed a hand on her arm and whispered, "Not now."  
  
"Is that who he's here for?" Visha asked quietly.  
  
"I think you know the answer to that question."  
  
"She does not look at him like a lover. I have received no signals from him that he has a lover. In fact I think he finds me attractive."  
  
"But he has yet to act on that in spite of your best efforts. Do not looked so shocked. I have watched you these last few weekens. I do not know that they are lovers, but you can tell he feels some sort of obligation towards her."  
  
"I'll guess I'll have to try harder. I know he finds me desirable, I just have to get him to admit it to himself.  
  
It didn't take Crais long to catch up with Aeryn. She had been waiting for him. A smile crossed his face as he saw her. He was relieved to see that she was well. He saw the gentle swell of her stomach and placed his hand on it, "I see our child is growing well."  
  
She placed her hand over his, her smile matching his, "That it is." She paused the smile leaving her face, "I don't want you to hurt Scorpius."  
  
Crais could see the pleading look in her face. He probed gently, "Why not?"  
  
She explained what had happened a couple of weeks ago. How it was Scorpius that saved both her life and their child's life. Crais clenched his jaw to maintain his composure. He held her in his comforting arms, "Very well. I will let him live. For now." He led her off to her quarters where they could talk in private.  
  
Visha was tired of sitting in her quarters. She decided to go out exploring. Moya was much larger than Talyn and was more spacious. She could definitely tell that Talyn was designed as a warship. Her wandering had a secondary purpose. She was looking for Crais. She was amazed at how warm and inviting Moya seemed compared to Talyn. She could see why these beings had made their home on Moya. She wondered what kind of relationship Crais and Aeryn had as she wandered aimlessly. In the distance she heard shouting. It sounded like Crais. She assumed he was arguing with Aeryn since that was the last person she had seen him with. She hung back, not wanting to be discovered eavesdropping. Visha heard the yelling stop and decided to continue on her way.  
  
Crais stormed out of Aeryn's quarters. She was being unreasonable. He tugged at his jacket as her rounded the bend and nearly took out Visha. He caught her before she could fall. "My apologies. I was distracted." He was forcing himself to be calm.  
  
Visha decided to take advantage of his emotional distress. She began smoothing his jacket, "Anything I can help with? It appears you have very few friends here on Moya. I'd like to think you consider me a friend."  
  
"I do. I just don't think this is something appropriate to be talking to you about." Crais found her touch both soothing and exciting.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Visha saw Aeryn had come out of her quarters. Visha decided this was the perfect time to make her intentions clear. She began trailing her finger along his chest, looking longingly into his eyes, and speaking just loud enough that her voice would carry to where Aeryn stood. "I think you have discovered that I am a very good listener. I'm sure I can help you work through any.problems you might have." Her voice had very seductive qualities about it and she was being very deliberate about where she touched him.  
  
Crais gently took her hand into his to stop her movements, "I will.consider your offer."  
  
"Don't wait too long." She brushed his lips with hers before proceeding down the passageway. Crais watched after her, his pulse racing. He wondered why him. Wasn't his life complicated enough without Visha.  
  
Aeryn had observed the whole scene in horror. She began thinking to herself that Crais was a big liar. Everything he had said was just an act. He wasn't interested in her. He was only interested in the child to replace his dead brother. She wondered how much of what he had said he meant. She saw the way that little tralk looked at him. She could see the sexual energy. He had always been selfish. He didn't really care about her, not now that she was pregnant. He had pushed so hard for her to leave with him because he really wanted her to stay. He had a new toy to play with. He didn't need her. She went back to her quarters and cried.  
  
Scorpius had witnessed the interaction between Visha and Crais with interest. If Visha was interested in Crais, he could use that to drive a wedge between Crais and Aeryn. He would have to get to work on that. It looked like Visha required no encouragement to pursue Crais. All Scorpius had to do was play to Aeryn's fears. Sikozu came by with a new batch of cooling rods. "I believe these should last longer. I was able to pick up some of the things I needed before we were forced to leave the planet." She saw the self satisfied smirk on his face. "What's going on?"  
  
"The arrival of our new guests has changed the dynamic of the equation. It appears the younger one has feelings for Crais. I want you to find out more. If I can use her to drive a wedge between Crais and Officer Sun, my safety should be assured."  
  
Crais returned to his quarters, still a little frustrated with Aeryn. He could understand that she wanted to be somewhere she could receive medical attention. On their travels to rejoin Moya, Crais believed he had found the perfect place to wait out her pregnancy. It was a Sebacean colony that was too remote and too resource poor to be bothered by either the Peacekeepers or Scarrens. He had enough currency that they would be able to live comfortably until the birth. She was reluctant to travel even a couple of weekens away from medical help. Obviously the illness had affected her more than Crais would have imagined. ~Talk with her later. She is very upset right now.~  
  
"I have noticed that. I will try again in a few arns. I do not intend to leave her, but I do not wish to remain here any longer than necessary."  
  
~What about the others?~  
  
"I believe that in a few days they will tire of being here and go on their way. I do not intend to allow them to stay."  
  
~Not even Visha?~ Talyn was aware Crais was attracted her. Most of his views on relationships between bipedals had come from Crais and Crais' beliefs came from the Peacekeepers. Peacekeepers recreated with whomever they desired and formed no emotional attachments. Both Crais and Talyn were trying to form beliefs about family. A very foreign concept.  
  
"Especially not Visha," Crais said defensively.  
  
Talyn was amused by Crais' conflicting emotions. ~When you talk to Aeryn again, can you ask her to come visit? Maybe I can help.~  
  
Crais smiled. Talyn really did respect Aeryn, "I will ask her."  
  
As Visha continued wandering she came across Crichton. "I have a question for you?"  
  
"Go ahead, shoot."  
  
Visha wrinkled her brow and decided that meant she could ask. She was reminded that Crichton was not Sebacean. "I noticed Aeryn and Bialar glancing at each other. I also noticed that he followed her when she left the center chamber. What's the deal with them?"  
  
This was a very sore subject for Crichton. "You mean you were on Talyn for nearly two monens and he didn't tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Crichton started laughing, "Oh this is too much. Is there something between the two of you?" His curiosity was getting the better of him. He had noticed her use of Crais' given name.  
  
"Not as of yet. I'm working on it, though."  
  
"You might want to pick someone else. He's not exactly relationship material."  
  
"I think I'll be the judge of that," she proclaimed defensively.  
  
"Okay, suit yourself." She looked at him impatiently. He rubbed his lip with his thumb, trying to decide the best way to reveal the truth. "Here's the story. Aeryn's pregnant and it's Crais' child." He watched the color drain from her face. He then went on to explain Scorpius' alleged involvement in Talyn's disappearance. Crichton admitted he believed it was a sense of duty and not any emotional attachment that was tying Crais to Aeryn. Even though Crichton didn't say it, Visha got the impression he thought Aeryn would be better off without Crais. She needed time to figure out how to use this new information.  
  
After about an arn Crais decided Aeryn had probably had enough time to calm down. He returned to her quarters, but she wasn't there. He asked Talyn if he knew where she was, but Moya wouldn't tell her son. Crais was left to search for her the old fashioned way. He began in the cargo bay, knowing that was where she liked to go when she was frustrated. After that he began wandering, systematically searching the tiers until he could come up with a better idea. On a whim he decided to check the terrace. She was there, sitting on the deck, staring at the stars. She didn't look at him. He moved closer to her and she stood and tried to leave. He caught her arms, "Aeryn, we need to discuss our course of action."  
  
"I don't have anything I need to discuss with you," she said angrily. She tried to struggle free from his grasp, but he held tight.  
  
He had a perplexed look on his face. He had no idea why she was so upset with him. "Aeryn, what's wrong?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what's wrong. You don't really want me to leave with you. You have Visha now. Why would you want fat, ugly Aeryn around?"  
  
Crais realized Aeryn must have seen he and Visha in the corridor. He proceeded cautiously, brushing her cheek, "Aeyrn, you are neither fat nor ugly. I think you are quite beautiful. And I do want you to come with us. In fact I came to ask you if you would like to come over to Talyn. He would like to see you again."  
  
"I don't believe you. You are nothing but a manipulator. You always have been. Life always has to go according to your rules and plans. This wasn't in your plans and it's something you'd just as soon have out of sight." Tears were welling in her eyes and her voice was becoming unsteady.  
  
There was a little bit of truth in what she said and it stung Crais. He decided to drop it for now. He loosened his grip on her a little now that he realized she would stay and listen. "Aeryn, would I have come back to Moya if I didn't care for you? I came back to make sure you and *our* baby were safe. To let you know I had found a place where our child can be born in safety." She looked away from him. He placed his fingers under her chin and tipped it so she would look at him. "Aeryn, I told you I would be here for you and our child. I have not changed my mind."  
  
"What about *her*?"  
  
Crais took a deep breath, "I have no emotional attachment to her. She has merely been a traveling companion."  
  
"It didn't look that way in the corridor," she accused.  
  
Crais had been right. Aeryn had seen them. "I believe that she would like to pursue a long term relationship with me, but I do not share that interest."  
  
"It doesn't look like you've told her that. She seems to still be pursuing you."  
  
"I have not told her in words, but I have done nothing to encourage her."  
  
"You could have fooled me. I saw how she was looking at you. She wouldn't have that look if she didn't think there was chance." Aeryn was able to shrug off his grip and walked away.  
  
"Aeryn," he called out. "Aeryn!" he called louder. She ignored him. Crais rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was turning out to be a bad day. With Aeryn in her current emotional state he was unsure he would be able reason with her.  
  
On her way back to her quarters, Aeryn ran across Visha. "You want Crais, don't you?" she asked angrily.  
  
"What business of yours is that?" Visha asked innocently.  
  
Aeryn shoved her against the bulkhead, "Answer the frelling question."  
  
Visha decided to take advantage of the situation, "Perhaps I've already had him, though having him again wouldn't be a bad idea."  
  
Aeryn shoved her one last time and stalked down the passageway. Visha smiled. She had sown the seeds of discontent. All she had to do was wait and let it progress naturally. She decided it would be best to avoid Crais for a little while. She didn't want him to discover her plan.  
  
The following morning, Crais decided he would try talking to Aeryn again. She had avoided him the rest of the day yesterday. From what he had been able to learn about pregnancy and what Talyn had learned from Moya, Aeryn's emotional outbursts were not unexpected. According to Moya, Aeryn had been very distraught since Crais and Talyn disappeared. Moya and Pilot had hoped their return would help stabilize Aeryn. Instead, it appeared to be having the opposite effect. He saw Aeryn leaving the center chamber when he was going to eat morning meal. "Aeryn." he began calmly.  
  
She glared at him. "How could you?" venom was dripping from her words.  
  
Confusion crossed his face, "How could I what?"  
  
"How could you tell me everything you did yesterday when you had recreated with her?"  
  
"I have not.recreated with anyone."  
  
"Oh, no? She told me yesterday that the two of you had recreated. Why would she lie to me? You, on the other hand, have very good reasons to lie to me."  
  
"Aeryn, I did not recreate with her. You must believe me."  
  
She began sarcastically, "Yes, you have such a high sense of honor. You have a long history of telling us half-truths and just enough to get us on your side. I don't know why I decided you would make a good father. I must have been struck by a moment of insanity." She stormed off.  
  
Her accusations hurt. He followed after her. It took all of his self- control to retain his composure. He reminded himself that Aeryn was under a great deal of stress and was not herself, "Aeryn, you must listen to me," he took hold of her arm.  
  
She took a swing at him, but he was prepared and caught her other arm. "You are not my captain anymore. I don't have to take your orders anymore."  
  
"I'm not asking you to take my orders. I am asking you to listen to reason. Go over and speak with Talyn. He will tell you the truth."  
  
She was barely maintaining control of her emotions. She was shaking. "How can I believe that? I know that he wants to see the two of us together. He tried to kill John in order to facilitate that."  
  
Crais noticed her distress and began stroking her hair and spoke in a soothing voice, "Aeryn, please, go over to Talyn."  
  
"You have ruined my life, Crais. I don't want anything else to do with you," she stated as the tears began streaming down her face.  
  
Crais was in such a state of shock that he released her. He had no response. He stood there in stunned silence as she walked away from him. As she rounded the bend he heard a thump. "Aeryn?" he called out as he began walking towards her. When he got no answer he called out louder and ran towards her, "Aeryn!"  
  
Her limp form was twitching on the deck. For one of the few times in his life, Crais felt fear. "Pilot, Aeryn has collapsed. I am taking her to med bay." He scooped Aeryn up into his arms, afraid he would lose her, and afraid he would lose his child. He spoke to her soothingly as he walked down the corridor.  
  
~I will notify Scorpius,~ Pilot responded. 


	6. A Big Misunderstanding

Part 6  
  
Scorpius arrived in the med bay shortly after Crais. Scorpius began his examination. He considered carefully before administering any drugs to Aeryn. The drug he administered almost immediately stopped her twitching. Scorpius looked at Crais, "What happened to her?"  
  
"We were having a discussion. When she left she made it around the bend and I heard her collapse. I found her unconscious, twitching on the deck. What's wrong with her?"  
  
Scorpius could see the concern in Crais' face. "You were just having a simple discussion with her?" he asked probing for a more complete explanation.  
  
Crais' eyes met Scorpius'. The Sebacean knew he could not lie, and it would do Aeryn no good to hide the truth. "We were arguing." He hoped that was good enough for the half-breed. He didn't want to discuss his personal life with this abomination.  
  
Scorpius gave Crais and icy look, "As I'm sure she has told you, she is having a difficult pregnancy. She should not be placed under any undue stress."  
  
"And?"  
  
"You should leave and reduce the amount of stress she is under," Scorpius stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"I will not leave her and my child."  
  
"Crais, I believe she has made it clear that she does not want you around. She has done quite well without you."  
  
Crais was adamant in his desire to not abandon them. "We are having a misunderstanding. Once I can clear that up, I am confident she will change her mind."  
  
Scorpius leaned closer, "I will not have you upsetting her further. Additional stress could endanger both her and the child." Crais stared at Scorpius, trying to decide if the half-breed was telling the truth. Scorpius continued, "If you care so much about the child, I think it would be best if you were not here when she regains consciousness. It is entirely possible that the sight of you could send her into another fit." Crais and Scorpius stared eye-to-eye for a few microts before Crais stormed off.  
  
Crais could hear Talyn's questions as he walked Moya's passages. Talyn was very concerned about Aeryn. He did not understand her strange behavior. Crais wished he could help Talyn understand Aeryn's behavior, but he himself did not understand it. He thought perhaps he could turn to those that had been around her in his absence for help. Crais knew that Aeryn had distanced herself from Crichton. It was unlikely he could provide Crais with the needed information. Besides Crichton still saw him as a rival for Aeryn's affections. D'Argo barely tolerated him and would be unlikely to be sympathetic. He was still sure that the Luxan wished him dead. Crais was not comfortable around Chiana, her sensuousness always put him off-balance. Rygel, while no longer as self-serving as he once was, was still not a candidate for this type of conversation. He was almost as big a gossip as Chiana. Sikozu he trusted about as much as he trusted Scorpius. He knew the two of them were close. That left Pilot. Crais knew Aeryn had a close relationship with Pilot and found himself heading for Pilot's den.  
  
Pilot looked up when Crais entered. Pilot could not find it in his heart to be cruel to his former torturer. "Captain Crais, how is Aeryn?"  
  
"Unknown. Scorpius is still treating her." There were several microts of silence before Crais continued, "Pilot, I have come to speak with you about Aeryn. I know that the two of you have a special.friendship. I am concerned about her behavior. She does not seem to be herself."  
  
"Moya and I have noticed that as well. Unfortunately neither one of us has any experience with Sebacean pregnancy. All we have is Scorpius' assurances that her emotional imbalance is a normal part of the process. We had hoped that your arrival would help calm her, but it seems to have had the opposite effect."  
  
Crais began pacing, hands behind his back, "I believe Visha may be partially responsible for that. She seems interested in claiming me for her own. This has provoked jealousy in Aeryn."  
  
Pilot had to have more information, "Is.what she said to Aeryn true?"  
  
"No." He sighed, "It's not that I did not think about it. Had our paths crossed under different circumstances I probably would have. I have too much respect for Aeryn to have done that. Unfortunately I cannot get her to listen to me. I.was hoping you could help," he looked Pilot in the eyes, his anguish clearly visible.  
  
Pilot raised an eyebrow at this, "How exactly do you want me to help?" He had never thought the day would come when Crais would ask him for help.  
  
"She will not listen to me. I cannot explain anything to her. She has thrown up walls to keep me out. I was hoping she might listen to you. I would never do anything to harm her or our child. My only wish right now is to take her somewhere that she will be safe. With both the Scarrens and the Peacekeepers searching for Moya, this is not the safest place for her to be. Given the difficulties she is having with her pregnancy I believe it would be best for her to be somewhere with a true medical facility."  
  
He and Moya loved Aeryn, but they both knew Crais spoke the truth. Aeryn needed to be under the care of a doctor. Pilot would normally not have done anything to help Crais, but this would also help Aeryn. "I will speak with her, but the mention of your name seems to upset her."  
  
"A fact I am well aware of. I do not want to leave her or our child. As I'm sure you are aware, Talyn would like her to visit. I'm hoping you can convince her to go over to him. Perhaps once she is onboard Talyn she can be convinced to see the truth and change her mind."  
  
Worry crossed Pilot's face, "You aren't planning on leaving once she's onboard, are you?"  
  
"No, Pilot. That would do nothing to heal the rift between us. If she leaves with me I want it to be because she has chosen to do so."  
  
Pilot was relieved to hear this. He and Moya were also concerned about Aeryn. He found it strange that he was willingly helping his former captor. "I will do my best, Captain Crais. We do not want to see any harm come to her or the baby. Moya wishes she could stay here, but understands that it is best for her and the baby to leave with you and Talyn."  
  
He smiled gently. "Thank you, Pilot," he said and then turned and left. Pilot was left thinking that Aeryn was not the only one acting unusual.  
  
Crais was wandering Moya's passageways. He had little to do and needed something to occupy his time. Unfortunately he ran into Crichton. He tried to turn the other way before the human saw him. He was not fast enough, "Hey, Crais, gotta minute?"  
  
Sadly Crais did. "What do you want Cricthon?"  
  
"I heard that Aeryn's sick again. Is she all right?"  
  
Crais was surprised to hear concern in Crichton's voice, "Scorpius has not yet informed me. He was treating her when I left."  
  
"Is she going to lose the baby?"  
  
"Why? So you can have her back once she is free of my taint?" he asked sharply.  
  
"That was low. I don't want to see her hurt. Losing that baby would hurt her more than she already is. Believe it or not I still care about her."  
  
"You have a strange way of showing it."  
  
"Hey! I'm not the one who's been lied to, cheated on, or left. Don't you think I know she wouldn't have come back if she hadn't come down with the heat delirium? I'm not some sap who will just take her back because she came crawling back to me. If I'm going to be with her, we are going to have the type of relationship built on trust. I'm not some Peacekeeper who just wants someone to recreate with."  
  
Crais chose to ignore the last comment, "Crichton, Aeryn did not 'cheat on you.' Unlike you, I can respect that she cannot discuss what happened while she was away from Moya. I do not find it at all unusual that there are some aspects of her life she will not discuss."  
  
"Yeah, you Peacekeepers are all the same. Can't have any emotions. Hide away the parts of your life that don't suit you. I bet you have a lot of skeletons in your closet."  
  
"Crichton, I do not have time to argue with you," Crais growled and started walking away.  
  
"Yeah, with Aeryn temporarily out of the way you can go pay a visit to your other girl, Visha. You're a real Hugh Hefner. Girl in every port."  
  
Crais assumed the second comment was some obscure Earth phrase and ignored it, focusing instead on the first. He turned swiftly and glowered at Crichton, "What did you say?"  
  
Crichton moved to stand toe-to-toe, "You heard me. I know she's sweet on you."  
  
"My personal life is none of your concern."  
  
"The voice of a guilty conscience," Crichton chided. Crais could feel himself about to lose control. He would not let this human get under his skin again. "That's right, Crais, just walk away. Don't know how to be a real man."  
  
Crais had to respond. He turned on Crichton, stopping mere denches from his face, pointing his finger at Crichton, "Know this Crichton, I am a far better man than you. I am trying to live up to my obligations to *my* child. You of all people should respect that."  
  
Crichton watched Crais walk away. He knew not to push the Sebacean any further. Crais was on the edge and he had learned that pushing Crais over the edge was not a good idea. Crichton suspected that Crais' failure to deny his relationship with Visha meant that something existed between the two of them.  
  
Crais went to his quarters to await word on Aeryn. He had gone back by med bay, but Scorpius refused to let him enter. Crais thought that if Scorpius had his way, Crais would never see Aeryn again. Fortunately, Scorpius did not rule Moya. He was rubbing the bridge of his nose when he entered his quarters. He was going to get some rest and wait for another opportunity to see Aeryn. He began taking his jacket off when he heard a voice come from his bed. "A strip show. I like that," Visha purred.  
  
Crais spun and quickly refastened his jacket, "What are you doing in my quarters?"  
  
She was wearing a clingy black nightgown that left nothing to the imagination. She crawled to the edge of Crais' bed. "I think it's obvious what I'm doing here. We both know why I'm here. We both want it." She stood and walked toward him seductively. "I can feel the energy, the desire." She had him backed to the wall and began trailing her finger along his chest, unfastening his jacket. "You find me attractive and you want me."  
  
"Visha, no," he began.  
  
She placed a finger on his lips, "You don't find me attractive? Desirable?"  
  
"It's not that. I have obligations."  
  
"Obligations to Aeryn?"  
  
"Yes. She carries my child. I have vowed I will take care of the two of them." Crais was extremely uncomfortable. He found Visha very attractive and normally would not have hesitated to recreate with her, but with Aeryn in the fragile state she was in, he knew he could not.  
  
"But you don't love her. At least not that way," Visha stated.  
  
"My feelings are not your concern." Crais had to extract himself from this situation. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out against her. She was very seductive. Her need matched his own.  
  
She now had her hands inside his jacket. "I could make you very happy. Help you wash away all the tension."  
  
Aeryn regained consciousness and asked weakly, "Where am I?"  
  
Scorpius came into view, "You passed out after an argument with Crais. He brought you here for treatment."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I believe he is in his quarters.with Visha." Scorpius had been spying on Crais again. Actually he had Sikozu to thank for this tidbit of information. She was really quite resourceful.  
  
"He lied to me," Aeryn said despondently.  
  
"We both know that Crais' first loyalty is to himself. It should come as no surprise that he has put his needs ahead of yours." Scorpius continued sowing the seeds of doubt in Aeryn's mind. "I am the only one here you can trust. I am the only one who hasn't betrayed you." 


	7. Confrontation

Crais moved Visha aside, "Under different circumstances, this would have been possible. I will do nothing to jeopardize my relationship with Aeryn." His eyes grew cold and menacing, "If I find out that you are continuing to encourage the belief that there is something between us, I will be very put out. Is that clear?" She nodded her head, unable to find her voice. Crais stormed out of his quarters. He decided to go to the center chamber and make some soothing tea. When he arrived he saw Noranti and Calla sitting at one of the tables talking. Calla watched him with a piercing gaze as he made his tea. He could feel her eyes looking deep into his soul. It was a very uncomfortable feeling.  
  
"You are troubled," she said.  
  
"My troubles are my own," he replied.  
  
"I am a very good listener. Perhaps I could help?" she offered.  
  
Crais chuckled at the fact she had used the same words Visha had. He was about to leave with his tea when it occurred to him that Calla had helped raise Visha and that the younger woman might listen to advice from her former nanny. "The only help I ask of you is that you tell Visha to leave me alone."  
  
"Do you not desire her? I have seen the look in your eye as you watch her."  
  
Crais proceeded carefully, "Visha is very attractive. But, I am not an animal that will give in to its lusts."  
  
"I thought the Peacekeepers were taught to recreate when the desire arose. It helps reduce the tension of the fighting force. "  
  
"I am no longer a Peacekeeper. I have forsaken many of their teachings."  
  
"Why would you forsake one that is so pleasurable?"  
  
"I have an obligation to Aeryn and our child. Visha is trying to sabotage my relationship with Aeryn. I have come to believe that a child should be raised by its parents. I will not leave Aeryn with that burden to bear alone."  
  
Calla had to admire his dedication to Aeryn. "What has Visha done to upset you?"  
  
Crais didn't know where to begin. "She is spreading the false impression amongst the others that there is something between the two of us. She continues to pursue me. In fact, I just came from my quarters where she was waiting for me to return. I might add she was wearing very little." Noranti laughed at this comment.  
  
Calla considered Crais, "You do realize that she is only acting on signals that you have been giving. I believe it has been too long since you have been with a woman. You speak of your obligation towards Aeryn, but what are your feelings for her?"  
  
"Unimportant. Just make sure she understands that I will not allow anything to happen between us." He took his tea and left, unsure where he was going to go. He didn't want to go back to his quarters and Talyn told him Scorpius was still in medbay. He was tired and needed rest. He headed for a distant part of Moya to get some rest. Talyn would inform him when Aeryn was alone.  
  
  
  
Aeryn's emotions were in turmoil. She couldn't think clearly. What Scorpius said made sense. A part of her mind told her that she should not believe him, but it was such a small voice. It was being drowned out.  
  
"Officer Sun, you must realize that the stress you are under is placing your life and that of your child at risk. The best way to remove that stress is to get rid of the source. You know Crais is the source of that stress. Perhaps you could convince Talyn that it would be best for the two of them to leave." His continued, his voice hypnotic, "I know that Talyn respects you. For the safety of your child, you must do this."  
  
She was beginning to believe him. What he said made sense. Even if Crais didn't want to leave, if she could convince Talyn, he would force Crais to leave. There had been many times Talyn had gone against Crais' wishes.  
  
  
  
Through the course of the evening Chiana, D'Argo and Crichton stopped by to visit Aeryn. Crais was lurking outside med bay, hoping to be allowed to enter. At the very least he hoped to learn how she was doing. D'Argo refused to tell him anything about Aeryn, "It is your fault she is ill. You never should have returned. I think you should leave before you do any more harm."  
  
"Taking Scorpius' side is not like you."  
  
"I am taking her side."  
  
When he asked Chiana all he got was that she looked okay. Chiana was reluctant to speak with him. He got the distinct impression that Scorpius was working on turning the whole crew against him. Not that that was an overly difficult task. He decided to get some rest. As he lay down he seriously considered moving back to Talyn. At least there he could get some peace. Unfortunately that would take him further from Aeryn. He fell asleep trying to think of ways he could get Aeryn to listen to him.  
  
  
  
Crichton came by to see Aeryn. She saw him enter and asked, "How's Chiana?"  
  
"Good. I don't really want to talk about her. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better."  
  
He began rubbing his lip with his thumb. "Why did you ask about Chiana? Are you hoping to get back together with me now that Crais has shown his true colors?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to make sure you're happy."  
  
"We're happy. I gave you a chance and chose not to take it."  
  
"I know that." She looked away.  
  
"What's wrong?" He had picked up on her apprehension.  
  
"I'm scared to raise this child alone."  
  
"As long as you're on Moya you won't be alone. We'll all be here for both of you. We may not be much of a family, but that's what we are."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
Talyn woke Crais. Scorpius had finally left the med bay. Crais silently moved into med bay and stood at Aeryn's side. He watched her sleep for several microts, admiring her beauty. He began gently stroking her hair. "Aeryn," he said softly. She woke and began to tell him to go away. "Shhh. I'm not here to argue. I've only come to see how you are doing. Scorpius wouldn't let me see you earlier."  
  
She glared at him, "I would be doing better if you weren't here."  
  
"Aeryn, I'm very concerned about you and the baby."  
  
"I was serious, Crais."  
  
She could see the pain in his eyes. "I ask you to please talk with Talyn and Visha before you make that decision. I think you will find the truth is not what it seems. I believe you are being manipulated and quite well at that. I only ask that you listen to all sides of the story first. I hope that you will find the truth." He turned to leave.  
  
"Crais, wait." He paused, keeping his back to her. "Tell me your side." She listened patiently as Crais recounted events as he had seen them. He admitted that he was attracted to Visha, but that he had not acted on it. She listened, but still looked skeptical that this was the truth. "You claim that you did nothing with her?"  
  
"Yes. You can ask her. She will tell you the truth."  
  
"How do I know you haven't bullied her into telling me what you want me to hear?"  
  
"You don't. I leave it to you to determine the truth. I just want you to know that I am here for you."  
  
He left, leaving Aeryn full of doubt. He had not once attacked Scorpius. She had seen the pain in his eyes. She knew Crais was manipulative, but so was Scorpius. Crais had freely admitted Visha was in his quarters. She didn't think he was hiding anything from her.  
  
  
  
When Crais left, he felt he had accomplished all he could. He was surprised he had gotten her to listen. Talyn felt confident she would have to side with him. Crais cautioned him that is the decision a rational Aeryn would make, but she had not been completely rational lately.  
  
  
  
The following morning Scorpius released Aeryn with the reminder to remain calm. She decided that later in the day she would go over to Talyn. While on her way to her quarters Visha stopped her. "Aeryn, I think we need to talk."  
  
"All right, let's talk."  
  
"Not here. In private." They moved off to a secluded area of Moya. "It is because of you and your child that Bialar spurns me. If it wasn't for that he would be mine."  
  
Aeryn noticed she held something in her hand. "What is that?"  
  
Visha held it and spun it in her hand. "This is a little something that will solve my problems. This is a nice little chemical compound designed to end pregnancy." Aeryn protectively placed her hand on her stomach. "When I heard you had collapsed I had hoped that you would lose the baby. But since you didn't, I'm forced to take action."  
  
"You're insane."  
  
Visha began moving towards Aeryn. "It's the only way we can be together. He told me he would not abandon his child. He doesn't love you. He loves me. He just can't show it because of you."  
  
Aeryn looked around the room. Visha was between her and the door. Aeryn didn't want to get close to Visha and risk being injected. "When he finds out what you've done he will never accept you."  
  
"That's the beauty of this compound. It also destroys your short-term memory. You will not remember this meeting." She moved closer to Aeryn. 


	8. Resolution

Chapter 8  
  
Visha moved closer to Aeryn. Aeryn dove over the bed and ran out of the cell. She could hear Visha running behind her. Aeryn was reminded of the physical toll pregnancy was taking on her body. She ran in the direction of Moya's inhabited areas. The sound of the footsteps behind her was growing louder. Visha was closing. Her stamina was beginning to fail her. Aeryn rounded a bend and lost her footing. She was forced to place her hands on the deck for balance. Visha had almost caught up to her. Around the next bend Aeryn quite literally ran into Crais, nearly knocking him down. She collapsed in his arms, unable to find the breath to speak.  
  
Visha skidded to a halt as she saw Aeryn in Crais' arms. "No! It's not fair."  
  
Crais saw that Visha was holding something in her hand and was immediately suspicious. "What's going on?"  
  
Visha was completely lost to insanity. She raised her arm to the ready position and began closing. Crais sat Aeryn down on the deck and took up a defensive posture in front of her. "I'm going to solve the problem so we can be together. I saw you yesterday. I touched you. I know you want me. We are meant to be together. I can get rid of the baby so we can be together."  
  
Crais was shocked by her revelation. "Visha, I cannot let you hurt Aeryn or the baby."  
  
"No. You're mine!" She lunged toward Aeryn. Crais grabbed her and wrestled the syringe from her hand. He then wrestled her to the deck. Visha began sobbing, "You were supposed to be mine."  
  
Crais looked over at Aeryn, "Are you all right?"  
  
"I think so." Crais was looking at the syringe. "It is a compound that would abort the baby."  
  
The only thing that kept Crais from killing Visha right there was the fact the woman was clearly insane. "Pilot, have the DRDs prepare a transport pod. Notify Calla to meet me in the maintenance bay. She and Visha will be leaving."  
  
~Yes, Captain.~ Pilot knew better than to argue with that tone of voice.  
  
By now Visha was curled up in the fetal position, sobbing and mumbling to herself. Crais went over and embraced Aeryn tightly. She did not flinch from his embrace but buried her face in his broad chest and began crying. Crais held her, letting her cry as long as she needed. He rocked gently and stroked her hair, doing all he could to comfort her. He was thankful he was walking this passageway when he was. If not, he might have lost his child.  
  
When Aeryn was all cried out, he hauled Visha up off the deck and roughly shoved her down the passageway towards the maintenance bay. Aeryn was following along, afraid to be alone. When the three of them arrived, Calla was waiting with her bags. "What's happened?"  
  
"You've overstayed your welcome. You are being taken back to Talyn. You will board your ship and leave immediately."  
  
Calla looked between the three of them. She saw the look of barely controlled rage on Crais' face, the fact that Aeryn appeared to have only recently stopped crying and the insanity embodied by Visha. She finally deduced what must have happened. "By Cholak! She didn't. I told her to leave you alone."  
  
"Obviously she took your warning differently than you intended." Calla helped Visha board the pod. Crais took Aeryn's arms in his hands. "You don't have to come. Visha is not a danger to me."  
  
Aeryn's eyes were still red and puffy from the crying she had done and her voice was hoarse, "I want to see Talyn. I've been ignoring him since you returned." Crais took the pilot's seat and immediately departed for Talyn. Once they arrived Aeryn went off on her own, while Crais supervised Visha and Calla, ensuring they left immediately. Visha tried to run to him, calling out apologies as Calla led her to their ship explaining that it was too late. Crais watched their ship depart through Talyn's eyes before searching out Aeryn.  
  
She was in command talking to Talyn. Explaining to the youngster what she was going through, trying to help him understand her behavior. Crais decided not to disturb her until she had finished. He looks through Talyn's maintenance logs while waiting. When he perceived Aeryn has finished he joined her in command. He saw her running her hands along Talyn's ceiling and smiled. Talyn had always liked the way her touch felt. Without looking at him she asked, "Tell me about the planet you found."  
  
He walked around in front of her. "It is a world very much like the one on which I was born. It is green and full of life. There are several large settlements that have suitable medical facilities. It is far from both Peacekeeper and Scarren space. Most importantly, it does not have enough resources to be valuable to either. I believe it is the perfect place for us to go."  
  
"What would we do there?"  
  
"I have enough currency that we should be able to live comfortably until the baby is born. If not, I have no doubt I can find employment."  
  
"What about Talyn?"  
  
"He has agreed to remain in the system and act as early warning for us should trouble arrive."  
  
"He would do that?"  
  
"He cares very deeply for you. He does not want to see anything happen to our baby."  
  
Aeryn was touched by the amount of compassion Talyn was showing. "How soon could we leave?"  
  
A gentle smile graced his lips, "As soon as you are ready."  
  
She smiled back at him, "I'm ready. I need to get away from Scorpius."  
  
They returned to Moya and each went to their quarters to pack. It didn't take Crais long, he had brought very little with him.  
  
Aeryn was packing her belongings into a couple different bags. "Leaving Officer Sun? I thought you had decided against that unwise action."  
  
"I've changed my mind."  
  
"After all I've done for you, that's all the thanks I get?"  
  
"I'm done being manipulated by you. I know that I'm doing the right thing. We're going somewhere safe."  
  
"Do you really think that Crais has found somewhere safe?"  
  
"Go away, Scorpius."  
  
Scorpius was about to continue his argument when he was interrupted by a deep voice behind him, "I would do as she says."  
  
Scorpius showed his true self, growling angrily, "You are both fools."  
  
Crais watched down the corridor to ensure Scorpius truly left. "Have you finished?" he asked.  
  
"Just about. I'm done with those two," she gestured toward the door. "I'll meet you in the maintenance bay."  
  
He placed his hand on her arm, "Take your time." He realized she saw the members of Moya's crew as her family.  
  
As he was leaving he passed Crichton. "Crais, you'd better take good care of her," he said before proceeding to Aeryn's quarters. Crais stared after the human and cocked an eyebrow. He wondered why Crichton had always been compelled to make such obvious statements.  
  
Crichton stood in the doorway, "You're really leaving?"  
  
"It's for the best. Moya is being hunted and there aren't any doctors on board. It'll be better for me on a planet at a real settlement."  
  
"I guess you're right. Do you think you'll come back to Moya?"  
  
"Someday. Maybe."  
  
"Well, you take care of yourself, Aeryn."  
  
"You too, John." Crichton left without saying another word and without looking back. Aeryn watched him leave and a part of her went with him. Even though he wasn't her John, a part of her still loved him. That was one of the reasons she had to leave.  
  
Her farewells to Chiana, D'Argo and Rygel were not quite as painful. They all understood what Aeryn was doing was best for her and the baby. She had saved the most painful farewell for last. "Hello, Pilot."  
  
"Hello, Aeryn. Talyn tells Moya that you will be leaving soon." Sorrow filled his voice.  
  
"I think it's best for me to go with him. He'll keep me safe." She climbed up on the console and sat next to him.  
  
"Moya and I are sad to see you go, but we are glad that if you must, you are leaving with Talyn. We know he will protect you. Do you think you will be returning someday?"  
  
She placed her hand on his claw. "I hope to. I would like for you and Moya to meet my child someday."  
  
"We would like that. We are very curious about children. We wish you a safe journey and hope that you are well."  
  
"Thank you, Pilot. I hope that you and Moya are one day no longer hunted and will be able to fulfill your wish of exploring the stars."  
  
"Thank you, Aeryn. I will miss talking with you. I am proud to call you my friend."  
  
"As am I." She gently stroked Pilot's face before leaving.  
  
When she arrived in the maintenance bay Crais was waiting for her. He took her bag and went into the pod. She climbed in her prowler and Crais followed her to Talyn. When they landed on Talyn they both went to command for one last look at Moya. They did not know how long it would be before they saw her again. The unpacking could wait for later. Talyn circled his mother one last time before setting course for the chosen planet. As Moya's shape left the viewport Crais heard Aeryn say quietly, "Goodbye, Moya."  
  
It took three weekens for them to arrive at the planet Crais had chosen. It took another weeken to decide where they were going to live. They chose a modest cottage outside one of the larger cities. They were reasonably close to the medical facility and the doctor had given her a clean bill of health. Their child was growing well. There was a small garden in front of the house. Crais was excited at the prospect of growing fruits and vegetables. That first night they stood on the hill behind the house watching the sun set. Aeryn thought about how strange it was for two former Peacekeepers to be living in a country cottage. As they stood there, the final rays of light painting the sky orange, pink and purple she felt a twitch in her belly. She smiled and gently placed Crais' hand on her stomach. He was surprised to feel the small kicks of their baby. He smiled and held her tightly as they watched the fading light. 


End file.
